


Ray

by FelixWritesStuff



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Band Break Up, Black Parade Era, Bullets Era, Danger Days Era, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Band, Pre-MCR, Revenge Era, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 20:23:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelixWritesStuff/pseuds/FelixWritesStuff
Summary: Ray was there. He always was. For everyone. He was never the attention seeker in front, no. He stayed in the background. This doesn't mean he was any less important, then the other band members, no way. To be honest he was pretty important for the people around him. Because Ray was always there. For everyone. Keeping things and people together. Except for this one time.. When he didn't.Basically Ray supporting everyone, because we need more love for this guy!!!





	Ray

Ray was there. He always was. For everyone. He was never the attention seeker in front, no. He stayed in the background. This doesn't mean he was any less important, then the other band members, no way. To be honest he was pretty important for the people around him. Because Ray was always there. For everyone. Keeping things and people together. Except for this one time.. When he didn't.

The sun had just disappeared behind the neighbors house when Ray knocked on Gerard's door. He was greeted by someone who hadn't much in common with his friend anymore. "Dude. You look like a zombie.. Are you alright?" Gee just sighed in response and held the door open. He sighed a second time as they sat down on the old couch, which responded with a similar sound. "I don't know, if I can do this..", confessed Gee "Ray, I don't know if I can handle a band right now" The only answer he got was a confused look. "I don't understand, you don't talk about anything else but the band for weeks now. What's the problem?" The black-haired let out a last sigh, before he started to talk "I don't know.. It's just-", he kicked an empty beer can across the room "You know, I really wanted to start that band. But it just doesn't work out like I imagined it to.. I feel like the ton of work I put in it isn't worth it. It's not that dream come true I.. I dreamed of. Maybe I should go back to drawing cartoons, you know? Maybe this is wasted time after all.." - "You're kidding right?" Ray stared at the smaller one stunned. "Like you said: this is your dream, dude! And after all that time you put into it, you just wanna throw it away? Stuff like this takes time, and our time will come, you'll see! And think about us, this band isn't just about you. What about Mikey? He practiced so hard to be a part of this. To be a part of your band." Gee didn't look much convinced. "Please", the brunette tried again "I beg you, just give this another chance. Let's say... 6 months, a half year. If things haven't changed then, you can throw it away and get dusty drawing cartoons in your basement. But if things DO change, you stay. Promise?", he held his hand out with a wide grin. And with a little smile in return Gee took it.

Frank was staring at the source of their problem, when Ray came into the bus. "How is he?", he asked quietly. "Better, I guess?", Frank didn't turn around and kept staring at Gerard. "How are you?", Ray continued. "Oh, I'm fine. Don't worry about me.", the shorter one turned around and tried a smile, but he could fool no one with it. Ray sighed and sat next to him. There was a little pause and he knew that Frank was about to crack. "I'm worried, Ray. I'm worried to death about him", he looked at him with tears in his eyes, the false smile long gone. "I don't know how long I can keep doing this.. Watching him drink, telling him not to, picking him of all these dirty grounds and putting him into bed, just to do the same the next day again. And the day after that, and the day after that and the day after that. It's too much.. He's gonna destroy himself and he doesn't even care!", he wished away his tears and Ray layed his arm around him. "You do it better then we do", he whispered to the smaller one "It sounds harsh, but I don't wanna imagine how he would be without you.. You care about him like nobody else does and he needs you. Even if he would never admit that. And one day, when this goddamned tour is finally over he's gonna get help and he's gonna get better. But until then the best thing you can do for him is keep doing what you're doing." Frank sighed and looked back to the passed out Gee in front of them "Maybe we should quit. Maybe we should break of this ugly ass tour and go home.." - "Maybe..", Ray started "But you would destroy his dream. It would be the death of this band." Frank snorted "Well, maybe I don't give a fuck if it means that Gee is finally getting better" - "Yeah, but I doubt that he will get better if the band dies."  
They never broke of the tour

"It's everywhere!", Frank stormed in as Ray looked away from his magazine and looked confused at the guitarist. "What?" Frank threw himself on the couch next to him and burried his head in the pillows "That fucking kiss. That ugly ass kiss. Everyone talks about it. Like no one shuts the fuck up about it!" Ray snorted and put away his magazine. "Isn't that why you did it? I mean eating each other up on stage - shouldn't people talk about it?" He got a annoyed moan from under the pillow in response. "First of all, it was just a kiss!" "Sure it was", he threw in amused. "Shut up!", it was like he could feel the death glares through the fabric. "Next point, yes, people should talk about it. But not all the time. Forever!" Still amused Ray lifted the pillow a little bit, so Frank could still get enough air to breath "Dude, it's been three days. Of course people 'still' talk about it. But give it a week and most people have forgotten that anything happened." The younger one put the pillow down, so he could send the death glares right into Rays face "MOST people, not ALL people" - "Well, Frankie", Ray grinned "A big part of our fanbase are teenage girls. You should know that. Give them a gay kiss and they'll freak out. Think before you make out with another guy" He earned that punch, he guessed. "But seriously, they are just teenage girls. And like I said, the rest of the world won't think about it one more time next week. It's not the end of the world. I'm pretty sure you'll survive it." Frank sat up and tried a smile "I guess you're right - as always.. Anyway, thanks", with these words he stood up and left as quickly as he came. Ray just shook his head smiling and grabbed his magazine again.

Mikey went missing two days ago, when Ray found him. He didn't even believe that the bassist could have hidden in the attic of the way household. The only reason he checked was, so Gerard couldn't complain later, because he didn't look up there. So it was actually a surprise, when he discovered Mikey sitting on an old mattress staring at his phone. "Dude, what the fuck?", Ray started, walking towards him. "Do you even know how long you've been gone? It's been two days. Gee is freaking out, you know? Do your parents even know, that you're up here?" He sat down next to him on the mattress. Mikey just looked up for a second and was right back at staring at his phone. Ray sighed. "Something's up, isn't it? I'm used to emotionless Mikey, but not THAT emotionless.. Do you wanna talk?" The younger one didn't even bother to shake his head. "What's going on, I'm seriously concerned now.", he tried again. It worked this time. Mikey put his phone to the side, still avoiding to look at the guitarist, blinking a lot, obviously holding back tears. "It's just..", he cleared his throat, but his voice was still scratchy, like he had cried. "It's Pete.." Ray sat up alarmed. "Oh, is he alright? Did something happen? Is it something with his band?" - "No", Mikey interrupted him quickly. "It's us, ok? That 'us' isn't alright. He broke up. There you go. Are you satisfied?" Silence began after that. A thick long silence, filled with shock. The brunette swallowed. "Shit..", he said. "Yeah.", Mikey answered "You could say so." It was silent for another few seconds, before Ray layed his arms around the smaller one, as he began to cry again.

Ray was halfway through his solo, as Gerard entered the room. Right away he could sense something was up, so the guitarist interrupted his practice and focused on his band mate. "Hi Gee", he smiled, as the blonde sat down across him on the floor. "Hey", he mumbled a little nervous and straightened a few papers. That was unusual enough to catch Ray's suspiciousness. "What's wrong?", he asked, getting a sigh in return. "Look" Gee started, holding on to think about the right way to start. "You're basically the band-therapist.. I'm sure you noticed, that something's wrong with mikey." Ray nodded. At this point it was obvious enough, that a blind person could see it. "I tried to talk to him, you know me. But you also know how your little brother can be. It was a waste of time." The singer just sighed again. "That's not a topic to discuss over.. He's never been THAT depressed, it's despairing! Anyway, do you have a pen?" Very confused of that sudden turn Ray answered that question and gave him the wanted object. Gee took it and wrote 'famous last words' on top of the first paper from his brought sheets. With a little proud smile he handed the papers over to ray. "Right now it is just the working title. But I like it a lot, I think I'll keep it." The tall one flicked through the sheets. Everyone of them was filled with texts of Gee's messy handwriting. Between and next to the lines were a lot of notes and scribbles, even a few little oddly detailed scetches. "I'm still working on it." Gerard added. "But I'm mostly done and I wanted you to look at it. Just to get your opinion, if it's even worth getting turned into a song. It's for Mikey. It was a pretty sudden idea, because I wanted to do something for him, because he's so bad right now. Maybe it was a dumb idea, I didn't thought much about it, you know?" - "Gee, breathe!", Ray grinned. "I think it's an awesome idea! God, if only my brothers all together were just as half as caring as you are. And now get out, I have to get through this new masterpiece of yours." A wide smile broke through on Gee's face. "Stop kissing my pretty ass, dumbass!" He stood up. "I'm gonna get lunch, do you want anything?". Ray denied as he turned his attention to the handwritten text in front of him. Half way to the door the singer turned around "Ah, and by the way.. Thanks"

 

Gerard burried his face in his hands as he let go of the sketchbook with his concept art. It hit the floor with a muffled sound. His brother turned to him with a questioning look on his face. "You alright, Gee?" The addressed just grunted and picked up his sketchbook. "Something's not right.. I don't know, I can't get all my concepts and ideas in just one drawing in which I can say 'yep, that's it, that's what I wanted it to express and look like'. I think I need coffee. How about you? Are you making progress?" Mikey shook his head "I swear, this shit keeps sounding the same, no matter what I do." The singers response sounded just like a dying puppy. "I'm so jealous of Frankie right now", he added after a few seconds in which he stared motionless at the ceiling. Frank had taken the day off to visit old friends with his wife and kids. A short break, that the whole band would needed desperately. Ray turned around in the little studio to scan the piles of take-out boxes and empty cans. His occupation had turned from guitarist to mom really quick when they started to work on that new album a couple weeks ago. A job that was much needed working together with three men as 'grown up' as his band mates. After the success of the black parade album and harsh critics on their work on danger days, they had way more stress and way less time than they wanted and needed to put out a new album. An album that needed to satisfy critics and fans. If they wouldn't reach those standards, this new work could be their career killer. Needles to say, that the situation was heated. They fought way more than usual. The fixed deadline didn't make the circumstances any better. But they couldn't produce one piece of music that felt good enough. Ray hated it. He seriously hated it. But he tried to stay positive, keep them together. He didn't got the mom job without reasons. Mikey spoke out, what they all thought: "We need a break. Seriously. Not just a damn coffee break, but one from each other." Gee just laughed coldly. "Look at our fucking timetable, dear brother, and keep in mind that we haven't finished a single fucking song yet. I want to be as chilled as you, if you can even think of taking a pause for multiple days." The younger brother just shot him a deadly glare and searched in his pockets for his smokes. "I'm gonna go outside. Smoking." The read head frowned. "Are you seriously running away from this conversation?" Mikey turned around to snap back, but the guitarist had enough. "Shut up! Both of you! You're two grown man, can you have a conversation without fighting? For ONCE?" Both Way brothers looked a little surprised. It took a lot to get Ray to lash out. "Sorry man", Gee tried an apology "This album is messing with my nerves." The oldest one laughed tired. He was honestly so done with these apologies. "Just think for one time. We've been saying that for weeks now, we can't go on like this forever. It's tearing us apart." He sighed "Well, maybe this album wasn't a good idea, because it was indeed a terrible idea!"  
He couldn't always be the good guy, right? It was impossible to hold everyone together without complaining for years. It was OK and just human to snap one time, because he did clearly enough for this band. Except this time it cost said band.


End file.
